Deception
by Fangirl66
Summary: Vampires and Slayers, two different yet equally dangerous entities. Both species trapped, frozen in time, unable to move on while the other survives. So that's where our mission comes in: Infiltrate and Incapacitate. Main: SasuNaru, other pairings inside
1. Prologue

**Hello I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Pairings: SasuNaru (main), ShikaTem, ShinoKank, NejiGaa, KibaHina, KakaIru**

**One-sided: SakuSasu, InoSasu, InoShika, HinaNaru (but she gets over it really fast), GaaNaru (He gets over it really fast too!)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Orochimaru licked his lips as five teenagers, no, five _protégés_ entered his private meeting room and bowed at his feet. "I have chosen you all" he began in a sickly sweat voice; "because you are my best and do _not_ make mistakes. Your mission is to infiltrate the Konoha training academy and break them from the inside"

Orochimaru looked over the five seventeen year olds, though their true age was closer to seventeen-thousand. "You will have one field commander; you are expected to follow his directions without question, understood?"

Five voices in unison responded with an emotionless, "Hai!"

The snake's face twisted into an unhealthy smirk; "Good" he turned around and briskly exited the room.

Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga were left alone in the dark, damp room.

The first noise to break the heavy silence was a lazy drawl of; "Troublesome" four sets of eyes immediately snapped to the sighing teen. "If I had known that _this _is what I have been training the majority of my life for, I would've gladly withdrawn from this academy"

"Are you saying, Shikamaru, that killing slayers is not a priority for you?" The stoic raven asked, "Need I remind you that those disgusting creatures were the first to resort to violence, not us"

Shikamaru regarded Sasuke for a moment, and then shifted his view to his other teammates, _Sasuke is by far the most powerful out of the five of us, not to mention he's a genius only second to me. That Hyuuga…Neji I believe his name was, probably is next after him on the power scale and ranked third in intelligence. The only information I've collected on Shino is that he is ranked fourth and his ability has something to do with bugs_. _The other Hyuuga…ranked fifth and if I'm remembering correctly she was named the top healer in our class._

"D-do an-any of you kn-now what time we ar-re suppos-sed to meet for th-the briefing?" Shikamaru shook his head, _This girl is not cut out for this type of deception…the guilt will eat her alive. I suppose Orochimaru wants us to bring her along because of her high-quality healing._

"You all are to meet in three hours, back in this room for briefing" They all whipped around to see a twenty-some year old man **(a/n: you all just have to know now when I say an age you've gotta add like a thousand onto it cause they're vampires but if you all must know Kakashi is 27000 years old) **with white, gravity defying hair and a mask plus eye patch, who had most definitely not been there a moment ago.

"And who exactly are you?" Neji asked, politely of course.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake and, if I'm not mistaken, he will be our squad leader for this mission" Sasuke aloofly supplied.

"Correct assumption Sasuke, as usual" Kakashi smiled, at least they assumed he smiled, they couldn't really tell with the mask covering the lower half of his face. Shikamaru observed Kakashi for a moment before switching to Sasuke, _Kakashi huh? He has the ability of the Sharingan if I'm not mistaken…but he said his surname was Hatake and I'm positive that the Sharingan is an ability possessed exclusively by the Uchiha clan. How is it possible that—_

His thought process was cut short however when Sasuke, looking directly at him, said, "There is no point in trying to figure out how he came by his ability, he has not even indulged me in this particular information" Shikamaru blanched, _He read me, so easily too…I will definitely have to keep an eye on this Uchiha. _

"You all should go pack" Kakashi spoke after a few moments of silence, the other three students in the room had been attempting to figure out what Sasuke had been talking about, "As I said, briefing starts in three hours then our mission begins" They all nodded in acknowledgement before heading out to their respective dorms.

* * *

After three hours they all, once again, stood in the same poorly lit room except this time they had with them everything they thought they would need on this mission. Their briefer was Orochimaru's favorite lackey, Kabuto.

He smirked at the six of them before he began his briefing, "You all will be infiltrating Konoha's Academy for the Gifted. As you all know this is just a fancy name that Konoha uses to hide the fact that they are training slayers so the humans don't blow things out of proportion…" _Like they always do._

They all nodded, it was common knowledge that humans were mistrustful of what they did not understand. And even though the slayers were relatively on their side, the humans still possessed a deep seated hatred for them.

"You all will be posing as students at this school, except you Kakashi you will be a professor. You all are to find out everything you can on this school, keep tabs on students that you find threatening so we are ready when the time comes to crush the school"

Kabuto paused for a moment to retrieve two photos from the file he was holding. He then proceeded to hand them to Sasuke and instructed him to pass them around after he was done looking, "These two people are known as Tsunade and Jiraiya they were once Legendary Sanin alongside Lord Orochimaru"

Long before any of the five standing before Kabuto had been born Slayers and Vampires had lived in peace. They had even been on the same teams, working as one to bring into light the common goal of equality between the three races. **(a/n: that's slayers, vampires, and humans if ya didn't know)** but then the wars began and any hope of peace is now a memory.

"They are the founders of the academy and under no circumstance are you to give them any reason to be even slightly suspicious of you, do you understand?" They all nodded. "Good, now the semester has already begun but we were able to convince them to allow your entry. Here" Kabuto handed each of them a file "These hold everything about the 'identity' each of you will possess while staying in the academy as well as a brief synopsis of your teammate's false identities. After you have memorized it, burn it." Kabuto checked his watch, "You all are expected to catch a plane in thirty minuets after that we will cut off all connections we ever had with you, your names will be erased from our databases, it will be like you never existed among us"

Once again they nodded in acknowledgement and then immediately got to work on memorizing their identities. "Kakashi, Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you on the matter of communication between yourself and us before you depart" Kakashi nodded and exited the room "As for the rest of you your plane is waiting in the hanger so please proceed so we can officially begin the mission"

They all emitted a soft, "Hai" before heading in the direction of the flyway none knowing the overall effect this mission would have on each of them as an individual.

* * *

**Aight there you go the prologue! Please review!**


	2. Meeting

**Ok No reviews...(insert sad face)**

**This is kinda short because no one reviewed! The more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be!**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"Did you guys hear!" A breathless blonde yelled at his friends, running at top speed towards them after first spotting them in the cafeteria.

"No, what are you talking about Naruto?" Sitting at the table were the blonde's closest friends; Sakura Haruno, Lee Rock, Gaara Subaku, Temari Subaku, Kankuro Subaku, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Hinomori (1). Sakura, the one who had spoken, raised an eyebrow as Naruto practically collapsed in the seat in front of her.

"We're getting five new students! And a new teacher! I heard that old grandma talking about it!"

"Naruto, you do know that one day she is going to catch you eavesdropping and—"

"and then I'll be castrated…yeah, yeah" He waved his hand dismissively, "Sakura-chan you tell me this every time I find out something interesting from the old hag, and no matter how many times you say it I _still _plan on going back and eavesdropping some more…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Your funeral"

"I believe that you should listen to the beautiful Sakura-chan's request! It is highly unyouthful to—"

"Yes, yes thank you Lee" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"So anyway, these new students" Ino began, "any of them hot?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Is that the _only _thing you think about Ino?"

"How come they get to begin the semester late? Usually Tsunade is pretty anal about it" Chouji asked in-between bites of food.

Temari sighed, "Who cares, new people are always fun to fuck around with" Everyone sweat-dropped, "You're a sadist Temari" Naruto shook his head. Temari shrugged and then smirked, "I guess it runs in the family" She glanced over at her brothers.

Their lunch ended prematurely however when Shizune, Tsunade's personal secretary, arrived, "Lady Tsunade requests to see Naruto," Naruto visibly paled, _Oh shit! Sakura was right! I don't want to be castrated! _Shizune continued, however, not noticing Naruto's discomfort,"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Kiba as soon as possible" The five of them nodded in conformation before she exited the cafeteria.

"Oi Foxy!" Kiba hollered, "The hell you think your doing dragging us down with you!"

"Be quite Kiba!" Sakura snapped, "This obviously has nothing to do with Naruto's recent eavesdropping, now stop being dumb and get the hell into Lady Tsunade's office!" They all nodded and made their way out of the lunch room.

"What do you think she wants with us?" Naruto asked nervously.

"It probably has something to do with the new kids" Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Yeah! Gaara's probably right! We should stay positive" Kankuro added as they neared the principle's office.

Naruto nodded and wrenched open the double doors, "Hey you old hag I was eating lunch! This better be pretty fucking important!" Seven sets of eyes, one set belonging to Tsunade and the other six to people Naruto did not recognize, snapped to him.

"Damn it gaki! Shut up before I expel your ass!" The six new arrivals raised an eyebrow at the hostile tone used between teacher and student and the lack of respect issued by both parties. Tsunade continued to glare at the blonde while addressing the rest of the occupants in the room, "These five are new students, each of you" She indicated Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kiba, and Kankuro before continuing, "will be their escorts because you have identical schedules. I expect you all to treat them with courtesy and respect; do I make my self clear _Naruto_?" She gave the blonde a scathing look.

"Crystal clear Obaa-chan!" The hyperactive boy answered with a grin. Tsunade just shook her head.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will be escorting Sasuke Matsuo" She indicated the black haired boy leaning aloofly against a wall. _Damn he's hot!_, Naruto yelled inside his head, _Shit hanging out with Ino has really had a negative effect on me._

"Kankuro Subaku you will be escorting Shino Watanabe" Kankuro glanced over at the boy indicated by Tsunade and blushed when he made eye contact, _Wow he's pretty intense._

"Temari Subaku you will be escorting Shikamaru Fukazawa" Temari looked at the lazy boy pointed out by Tsunade and smiled receiving a nod in return, _He's pretty cute._

"Gaara Subaku you will be escorting Neji Suzaku" Both boys blankly stared at one another when Tsunade pointed them out.

"And Kiba Inuzuka you will be escorting Hinata Suzaku" Kiba gave the biggest grin he could muster at the remaining person whose name had not been called and received a large blush in return, _Wow she's beautiful._

"As for you Tanaka-san **(a/n: This is Kakashi)** one of our other teachers will be arriving shortly to show you around the school before taking you to your class room, Kakashi nodded in response. "Well what are you all still doing here? Lunch is almost over get to class!" The students exited the room.

* * *

**(1) I have no idea what Tenten's last name is so if you do please enlighten me!**

**Next time: They actually all start talking! Please review (insert puppy dog eyes) I'll bake the first reviewer a whole batch of cookies!**


	3. Feelings

**Hello everybody! I baked two batches of cookies for my ONLY reviewers (-gives cookies to QT Pie and FumetsuKaji-)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks again QT Pie and FumetsuKaji!!**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

**

* * *

**

"Ok!" The annoyingly exuberant blonde yelled directly in Sasuke's ear, "Lets see, the old hag said you share a schedule with me right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes not deeming the blonde's question worthy of a response.

"Hello? Oi teme! I asked you a question!" Naruto glared at the _extremely _attractive black haired boy beside him.

"Yes dobe," Naruto flushed at the insult, though if it was from embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell, "I heard it, I just believed the stupidity of the question didn't deserve an answer" Naruto flushed this time in what was unmistakably anger and stopped walking. However the Uchiha who, quite frankly, didn't give a shit what the blonde boy did continued to stride forward.

"Who the hell shoved a stick up your ass this morning you asshole!" Naruto, who had been running to catch up with the boy, collided with Sasuke when he abruptly stopped and turned around after hearing the comment issued by the blonde. They fell, in unison, unable to disentangle themselves from each other in time to catch themselves.

"Get off you dumbass! You're not exactly petite you know!" Naruto stared incredulously down at Sasuke, "Are you calling me fat teme!" Sasuke observed the boy above him, _Actually he doesn't have an ounce of fat on his lithe body. I could end up having _a lot _of fun with this boy, _Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips. "Teme! Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto was obviously uncomfortable with the predatory look from the boy beneath him.

Sasuke smirked, _Oh yes, I could _definitely_ have fun with this boy, _and without a word he flipped their positions so he was now pinning Naruto down with his weight. He pressed their bodies flush together and maneuvered his head so his lips were pressed against the blonde's ear, "What's the matter _Naruto_?" His smirk grew when he felt the smaller boy shiver when his name was whispered, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

After a few moments of silence Naruto seemed to regain his voice, "You bastard! Get the hell off me before I go ninja on your ass!" The blonde then proceeded to squirm and buck until he threw the taller boy off his body.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto brush imaginary dirt off his uniform with an unmistakable blush dusted prettily over his face. _I've never had anyone out right _refuse _me before, _Sasuke's smirk widened just a little, _I do so love a challenge. _Sasuke continued to watch the boy in front of him who was oblivious to the plotting the former was doing.

* * *

Gaara was worried, Naruto and him always had the same class after lunch but here he was half way through the period, blonde-less. _Where the hell is he? All he said was that he was going to get a few books from his locker… that shouldn't take this long. _"Hey" Gaara glanced over to see who had spoken to see his charge looking at him with an unreadable expression. "What's your problem? You keep staring at the door like you expect it to come to life and rape you repeatedly"

Neji continued to observe his escort even when he decided that he wasn't getting a response out of the redhead. _He is so different from his siblings, unlike them he doesn't smile or talk excessively. I wonder if they're all even related, they don't look like triplets yet their all the same age_ (1), Neji smirked, puzzles were his favorite. The entire class jumped **(a/n: except Neji and Gaara they're to cool for that XD) **when the door was abruptly thrown open.

"Sorry we're late," Neji watched in confusion as Gaara's eyes immediately brightened upon hearing the voice of the blonde walking through the door. "We got lost"

The teacher sighed, "Uzumaki, you could at least _try _to think of a better excuse then that" Naruto tapped his chin, "Ok…Well me and Sasuke" He gestured to the raven haired boy behind him, "were on our way here when suddenly out of nowhere we were attacked by a coven of vampires!!" The class erupted in laughter while the teacher shook his head, "So after we fought the damn things off, well actually I was the only one doing the fighting this bastard" He gestured over his shoulder, "just stayed in the fetal position crying the entire time," Naruto turned around and flashed Sasuke a Cheshire cat grin as the raven rolled his eyes at his immaturity, "Like I was saying after _I_ had beaten the bloodsuckers up these tiny, little, mutant, _things _began to come out of their maimed corpses and they then proceeded to—"

"That's quite enough Uzumaki" The teacher had obviously had enough of Naruto's story, "Perhaps you can tell the rest to your proctor in detention this afternoon, how does that sound?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's incredulous look, "Oh I wouldn't be looking to pleased with yourself Mr. New Kid" The entire class sweat dropped at the teacher's lack of originality, "Just because its your first day does not give you an excuse to skip my class!" It was Naruto's turn to smirk as Sasuke gave him a scathing glare. Just as Sasuke was about to defend himself at the unjustifiable decision made by the teacher the bell rang signifying the end of class, "Well let's go teme!" Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's arm and proceeded to _drag _Sasuke to their next class.

Gaara glared as he watched Naruto haul the raven haired boy out of the classroom, _He didn't even look at me! _He snapped out of his glaring contest with the wall (Sasuke and Naruto had already left the room) when he heard a cough sound from behind him, Neji was watching him impatiently, "I have no idea what the wall could have possibly done to deserve the third degree you're subjecting it to, but I would like to get to class _today _if you don't mind" Gaara snorted but none the less lead the way to their next class, however not without sending Naruto a text first.

* * *

_Bah I hate biology, _Naruto thought to himself from his seat beside Sasuke, _Honestly how are we going to fight vampires with this shit! _He glanced around. The seats were arranged into seven rows of four with an isle down the middle so they were sitting in groups of two (2). Usually he would be sitting with Kiba, Temari, or Sakura but alas when he arrived Kiba and Temari were sitting with their charges and Sakura was sitting with Ino.

He looked down when he felt his phone buzz indicating that he had a text message.

**Hey why were you so late to class?**

Naruto looked at the Caller I.D. and chuckled, _Gaara's such a worry-wart. He acts like my freaking guard dog or something._

**Me and Sasu-chan really did get into a fight with a bunch of leeches! What's the matter Gaa-gaa, you don't believe me?**

He carefully shut his phone so it wouldn't emit that 'snap' noise and notify the teacher that he had been texting during class, _I definitely don't need another detention, _He thought to himself.

He decided that while waiting for Gaara's reply he would observe his classmates. Kiba and his new kid, _Hinata was her name right?, _were not talking at all. Actually Kiba was sitting abnormally straight in his chair and seemed to be paying close attention to what Yamato-sensei was saying. Naruto thought on this for a moment, _Kiba never pays attention so why—Oh! He's trying to impress her with the 'diligence for his studies' act, _On the outside Naruto smirked while on the inside he was laughing hysterically. He was interrupted mid-maniacal laugh when his phone once again began to vibrate.

**Stop being annoying whiskers…that kid didn't try anything right?**

Naruto blushed as he remembered what _exactly _happened between the raven haired beauty and himself, _Gaara definitely doesn't need to know about that, _He stole a glance at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye before typing a response.

**Chill spazz not everyone is going to try and rape me while I'm walking to class, I don't even think Sasuke's gay**

Naruto sighed, _I wonder if Sasuke_ is_ gay. Not that I care or anything…_

He went back to observing his classmates, Temari and Shikadatu? Shimalasoo? _Oh whatever the hell that kid's name was, _were sitting directly in front of him. Shika-whatever seemed to be fast asleep and Temari was having the time of her life poking and prodding him with things. Naruto could _almost _hear the insane laughing that was most likely occurring in Temari's head. Naruto rolled his eyes at her sadism and got out his phone as it vibrated.

**What? I meant did you two get in a fight! Something did happen between you two**

Naruto cursed, "Something the matter Naruto?" Naruto jumped not realizing that he had cussed out load, "No Yamato-sensei, I thought I saw a bee" He laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Alright"

_Shit, fuck, damn, shit, ass, fuck, damn, _This mantra repeated itself several times, luckily, in his head this time. _Why am I so dumb? Gaara's going to know something's up now!_

"Oi dobe" Naruto glanced to his left, "You ok?" Naruto fought the urge to blush, "Yeah I'm fine" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, _Well at least he cares enough to ask, _"You sure? Cause you looked a bit constipated, If you need to go to the bathroom you should just ask " Naruto's smile dropped and he turned back to the front pouting, he could practically _feel _the smirk Sasuke was emitting. _Crap I still have to text Gaara back!_

**Haha Gaara you need to be more specific with your questions! I couldn't tell what you were asking before so I just answered like that! Nothing happened between me and that bastard so you can relax, k?**

Naruto sighed after hitting send, _Hopefully he'll buy that…if not I'm doomed, _His pessimistic thoughts, however, were interrupted when he heard giggling and whispering coming from behind him. He turned around to look and saw Ino and Sakura with their hands in front of their mouths whispering back and forth. _What the hell has them so excited? _Only when Sakura pointed to Sasuke did he figure it out, he sighed, _Great now I have competition—, _He blushed and stopped himself mid-thought, _I did _not _just think that! Great he's been hear two hours and I've developed a fucking crush! Hanging out with Ino really _is _having a negative effect on me! _He picked up his phone when it buzzed and sighed in realief when he read the response.

**Ok I believe you**

After what seemed like forever the bell rang signaling the last class of the day which was, luckily for Naruto, study hall.

"Come on asshole" Sasuke rolled his eyes but never the less followed Naruto out of the class room.

Study hall was pretty uneventful, and since Naruto had nothing to do (he would get all his homework done during detention) he decided that he would take this time to tour Sasuke around the school.

"And this, bastard, is my home sweet home!" He unlocked the dorm with his key and walked inside. Sasuke looked around; it wasn't extremely messy and was pretty spacious. It had its own little kitchen connected to a living area with a couch and a T.V. also two bedrooms split off from the front hall where they had walked in.

"Who's your roommate?"

"Gaara, he's pretty anal about keeping the place clean so I can't really do what ever I like" Naruto pouted a bit.

"So…" Naruto trailed off looking Sasuke up and down. Sasuke had the unmistakable feeling that he was being sized up, "What's your power?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; he certainly didn't expect the blonde to be so straight forward. He couldn't really tell Naruto that his power was the ability to copy any other gift he wanted by either skin or eye contact, Naruto could recognize it as the Sharingan, "I don't know yet" Was his brief response.

Naruto nodded, it was very common for slayers to come into the powers later in life, after all their species aged like humans not like vampires. And since vampires had such an extreme advantage over young slayers, the more advanced slayers discovered something called chakra enabling them to use different techniques to defend themselves as well as attack vampires.**(a/n: Chakra works the same in this AU as it does in the Naruto world)** However, this backfired when the vampires stole the secrets of chakra and were able to use it as well.

Sasuke, who had been thinking along the same lines as Naruto decided to voice a question that had been bothering him for awhile now, "The founders of this school, they're slayers right?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke took that as a sign to continue, "So why do they age like vampires then?" A grim look passed over Naruto's face and Sasuke wondered if the question was considered inappropriate. "I'm sorry you don't—"

"No, its ok" Naruto sighed, "Jiraiya and Tsunade were born in a time where vampires and slayers, well back then we were called sires, were friends. Back then they were best friends with a vampire named Orochimaru, who is now one of the most notorious vampires around, and he didn't want them to grow old and leave him so he bit them…"

"Bit them? I thought if a vampire tried to feed from a slayer they'd die"

"Who told you that load of shit? If a vampire bites a human they will immediately suck them dry, however, if a vampire bites a slayer we can be turned"

"I still don't understand"

"Um they explained this to me once…let me see, apparently a chemical in the vampires venom mixes with our special blood so we acquire the aging genes that vampires possess"

"So Orochimaru bit Tsunade and Jiraiya so they would stay with him forever?"

"Yeah basically, too bad he turned out to be a complete douche bag!"

Sasuke thought for a moment, _No wonder Orochimaru teaches us that the blood of a slayer is poisonous, he doesn't want any of us accidentally turning any slayers immortal. I can't believe that he was once weak enough to resort to turning his closest friends immortal…I bet he regrets that now._

"Hey Sasuke we better go" Naruto said after checking his watch, "Detention starts in five minuets" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Wow no one is here today" Naruto said sadly as he walked into the detention room.

"Hn" Naruto glared, "You know monosyllable responses really piss me off!" Sasuke smirked, "Hn"

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled as he stomped to the back of the class room and threw his backpack on one of the desks.

"Anytime usuratonkachi, anytime" Naruto blushed and then glared. "You should really stop with all the sexual innuendos! Someone might hear you and think you're being serious"

"Who says I'm not being serious?" Naruto glared at Sasuke's casual smirk.

"Bastard"

After about twenty minuets of waiting they both started to get extremely bored, "Where the hell is our proctor!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke winced at the volume of Naruto's voice, "Inside voice dobe" Naruto rolled his eyes. After about an hour they had finished their homework and decided that if their proctor didn't want to show up then they shouldn't have to stay. But when they reached the door they found it to be locked from the outside and a note had been slipped under the door.

**Hey Maggots! Sorry I can't make it to detention but I have better things to do with my life then watch a bunch of snot nosed brats for two hours. I decided that I would just lock you in here so you still experience a punishment without me having to waste my time! I'll be back in two hours to let you out so until then have fun kiddies!**

**-Anko-sensei**

"Bitch!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, "What are we supposed to do for" Naruto checked his watch, "Thirty minuets! We already fucking did our homework!"

"That's why it's called _punishment _dobe, we're not supposed to enjoy it" Sasuke said in his why-are-you-so-incredibly-stupid voice, Naruto didn't respond but instead decided to stomp over to the window and see if it was unlocked, "Damn" Naruto said after he tried to pry it open.

"What were you going to do if you could get it open usuratonkachi? Jump? We're five stories up"

"Shut up teme! For all you know my ability could be flight or something!"

Sasuke regarded him for a moment, _I didn't expect the dobe to have come into his power already, _"Is it?"

"Well no" Sasuke rolled his eyes, _I knew it, there was no way he could be powerful enough to have established his power by seventeen, _"My power has nothing to do with flight" Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped back to Naruto, "So you do have a gift then? What is it?" Sasuke knew he sounded eager but he could care less at the moment.

If Naruto had come into his ability this early it meant he was powerful, Sasuke felt the urge to test himself against this boy, "My power is over fire; I can create it and manipulate it, my strength and chakra increase ten fold, and I also have the ability to regenerate my cells at enormous speeds" _He can heal himself? That could be extremely useful, _"but…" Naruto trailed off, and looked down at his shoes, "but I don't have complete control over it yet so when I do tap into my power I…I do some really bad stuff"

Sasuke looked at the far away look in Naruto's eyes and saw pain and loneliness. He decided that he didn't like seeing Naruto like this so he stepped forward pinning Naruto between his body and the window. Naruto snapped out of his daze and blushed, "Sas-Sasuke?" Said boy smirked, "Yes? What is it dobe?"

Naruto glared, "Stop teasing me you—" Naruto's eyes went comically wide as he felt soft lips prevent him from talking. Naruto could only see a pair of black orbs as they stared at him waiting for him to make the next move. _What is this feeling? This isn't my first kiss so why do I feel so inexperienced? Why do I feel like giving Sasuke complete control over me? I…I want to _please_ him…_

Naruto felt himself closing his eyes and moving his lips gently with Sasuke's. It wasn't an exceedingly passion filled kiss but a simple innocent one, one that neither of the two boys sharing this kiss could understand.

_I like this, it's like nothing I've ever felt, it's _addicting, _it's only been one day and this stupid little slayer has me hooked._

"HELLO MAGGOTS!" The two teens broke apart instantly and put some distance between themselves, luckily their proctor either didn't notice or didn't care, "Sorry I'm late but I decided that I quite frankly just don't give a shit! You're free to go!" And with that the crazy-purple-haired-dango-eating lady left the room. Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto only to see the little blonde haired boy bolting for the door, backpack in hand. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he went to retrieve his own backpack, _I'm on a damn mission for fuck's sake! I can't allow myself to be distracted so easily! I have a goal I need to accomplish…a person I need to kill._

He sighed again and made his way to the dorms Naruto had shown him earlier, _I wonder if Neji's day has been as interesting as mine..._

_

* * *

_

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! please...**

**(1) Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all have the same father but different mothers...it will be explained more thoroughly in later chapters (I wanted them all to be the same age)**

**(2) So basically there's an isle separating the sides of the room with seven groups of two on each side**

**Ok there you go! A little SasuNaru action going on! If you think I'm making Naruto to uke feel free to tell me in your REVIEW…please review, I love feed**


	4. Falling

**Hello! I only had three people review that last chapter so I was kinda unmotivated to update…but then I remembered the people who DID review and remembered that 'Hey, these people actually took the time to give me feedback, they deserve a new chapter' So Kakujo, AnsemMesna, and FumetsuKaji this ones for you!**

**-LINE NOT WORKING-**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God—" Naruto was cut off mid-rant by his incredibly worried roommate,

"What's the matter with you? You came back to the room yesterday with a mortified expression, and now this morning you keep repeating the same phrase over and over again. Now tell me what the fucks going on" Gaara observed his best friend as he collected himself.

_Should I tell Gaara? I don't want him to go all mother hen on me…_ "Well," Naruto began nervously, "you know Sasuke right?"

"I knew it! That little shit tried something didn't he? I'll kill him! Don't worry Naruto by the time I'm done with him he'll never think about going near you ever again!"

"No! Gaara don't do that…" Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly, _I can't believe I'm going to admit this,_ "I didn't exactly dislike what he did"

Gaara's mouth fell open, "Oh…in that case, what's the problem?" _Why?! Why does this kid just get to waltz in and steal Naruto's attention just like that? I've known Naruto for years and he's never shown interest like this in anyone!_

"That's just it I don't even know what my fucking problem is! It's like whenever I'm around him he knows exactly what buttons to push to piss me off!"

"And that makes you attracted to him _because_?"

"I don't know! It's not like I'm just attracted to him cause he's the most gorgeous thing I've ever see," Gaara deflated a bit after this comment, "Though him being that good looking doesn't really hurt…" Naruto trailed off and got a far away look in his eye.

Gaara snapped his fingers bringing Naruto out of his little fantasy day dream **(a/n: Which is sure to include some things that I'm not allowed to write down because then I'd have to bump up the rating XD) **Naruto coughed and blushed a bit, "Sorry, anyway like I was saying I'm not just physically attracted to him. It's like there's something else there that draws me to him…" He trailed off again but this time with a thoughtful expression, "What do you think it means Gaara?"

_It means you're in love with him you baka, how this happened so quickly I don't know but I'll be damned if I let you fall so hard so fast, _"I think you need to calm down and stop analyzing everything. You've got a crush right now and who knows? Maybe it'll develop into something more but right now you just need to be yourself and get to know him before you make any life altering decisions"

Naruto smiled, "See Gaara? This is why you're my best friend! You know exactly what to say to calm me down!" Gaara returned the smile and ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately, _I guess I can live with being only a best friend to you, and who knows? Maybe there's someone out there for me too._

"Come on whiskers we've only got ten minuets 'till class starts and we haven't even gotten breakfast yet"

"Shit! Lets go then! I'll never be able to survive 'till lunch without the proper sustenance!" Gaara rolled his eyes at his friend's melodramatic nature but followed the hyper blonde nonetheless.

**-LINE NOT WORKING-**

How he had miraculously found his way to the proper room without getting lost was a mystery even to him. His guide had decided to abandon his duties and leave him to fend for himself in this god-forsaken school, which was unnecessarily _huge _in case you were wondering.

"Sasuke!" said raven turned around after hearing his name hollered from familiar lips. "I'm so sorry! I meant to pick you up but I was running a bit late and when I got to your dorm your roommate said you had already left and—"

Sasuke held up a hand to silence the little ball of energy, "Dobe it's ok, obviously I got here perfectly fine _without _your help" Naruto flushed then glared, "Listen asshole I said I was sorry! Jeez you don't have to be such a teme all the time!"

"Naruto, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat I would like to begin my lesson"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" Naruto grudgingly took his seat. Sasuke observed the blonde beside him from the corner of his eye, _He's acting like nothing happened yesterday…I guess that's good, I don't need any distractions on this mission—not that this kid is a distraction. _

"Alright class please turn to page 342…" Sasuke sighed and began to tune the boring history lesson out. _There's really no point in listening since I was there for most of it…_

"Oi teme" The raven turned to the boy beside him when he heard the familiar nickname whispered, "Umm, do you think that maybe—" Sasuke cut the blushing blonde off, "You forgot your book, didn't you _dobe_?" Said boy's blush magnified ten fold while Sasuke smirked at the boy's reaction.

"So what if I did? You know I was in a rush this morning, just please let me share with you teme…" Sasuke sighed but nonetheless moved his book so it was between the two of them. Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sasuke"

Sasuke blinked, he had never heard his name issued by the blonde without it holding some level of hostility behind it. And he was disgusted to find himself enjoying the way Naruto had said his name.

**-LINE NOT WORKING-**

The rest of his classes 'till lunch were uneventful to say the least. _I've had History, English, then Math…they aren't exactly teaching these kids anything useful._

"Oi dobe" Naruto turned around and glared, but he continued before the blonde could retort, "When do we get to do something that will ready us for the future? I mean the founders told us that this is a place where we will learn to protect ourselves but so far…" He trailed off.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought when I first got here. During the week this place is like a regular school, we learn Math, History, English, Language, Science…stuff like that..." He paused for a moment , "but on the weekends our real training begins"

Sasuke looked confused, "So you only train two days out of the week?"

"Well no, you're expected to train on your own as well"

Sasuke smirked, _finally something interesting_, "So what will they be teaching us?"

Naruto thought for a second, "Well you'll probably be starting on basic chakra control and then move forward to jutsus until you discover your gift, but me and a few others will be in the danger room"

"Danger room?" The two words peeked Sasuke's interest.

"Yeah, it's a place where those of us who have discovered our powers go to train. Its sealed in and you can only get out if you're let out…we train there so in case we go out of control we don't _hurt _anyone…" Naruto trailed off while shaking his head, the same look, from yesterday, in his eyes.

They traveled the rest of the way to lunch in silence.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto, over here!" Said blonde turned to see both his pink and blonde female friends beckoning to him enthusiastically to come join there table. _And so it begins_, Naruto glanced at Sasuke who had an eyebrow raised at his friend's antics, "Come on lets go"

"So Naruto" Sakura began, "Everyone else has introduced us to his or her charges but you" She said with a predatory gleam in her eye.

Naruto sighed, "Everyone this is Sasuke" He turned to Sasuke, "You already know the other charges and their escorts so I guess I only need to introduce Sakura," He pointed each of them out as he said their names, "Ino, Lee, and Chouji" Sasuke nodded in greeting.

All five of the charges watched during lunch as their escorts and their friends joked, playfully flirted, and messed around with each other. "Hey Naruto can I talk to you for a sec?" Sasuke turned and watched as the blonde left with a brown haired boy, _Kiba_, his mind supplied for him. He felt a pang of jealousy that Naruto was leaving him to go talk to some other kid but immediately pushed it away, _What's wrong with me?_

**-LINE NOT WORKING-**

"Dude, I need your help!" Kiba screamed as soon as they were out of the earshot of their table.

Naruto turned his head to the side for a moment to regard his friend, "With what?"

"Hinata! No matter how smart I act or how gentlemanly I treat her she still doesn't seem to like me! But earlier when you were cracking jokes at the table and being your loud obnoxious self, she couldn't keep her eyes off you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well then isn't it obvious? All you have to do to get her to like you is be _your_ loud obnoxious self, your being so fake with her no wonder she wasn't attracted to you! If I'm her type then that means you're her type as well, and you have an added bonus because _you_ actually like _girls_"

Kiba blinked, then smirked, "I knew you were gay foxy! Kanky owes me five bucks"

Naruto sweat dropped, "You two bet on my sexuality? That's low, even for you!"

Kiba laughed, "Whatever, lunch is almost over lets get back so I can test your theory"

When they returned only Hinata and Sasuke were left at the table, "Hurry up dobe, I don't want another detention for being late to the same class twice" Naruto glared but beckoned for Sasuke to follow.

**-LINE NOT WORKING-**

The rest of the day went by without either boy getting into trouble, though they were told off multiple times by their teachers for bickering with each other.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said as he was packing up his books after fee period, "You finish your homework?" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto smiled, "Great! Then you can come hang with me and my roomie in my dorm right?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and hauled him in the direction of his dorm.

"Oh Gaara!" Naruto screeched as he entered his room, but there was no answer, "Huh, he must not be here yet.." He turned to Sasuke, "What do you wanna do?"

Sasuke smirked and pinned Naruto against one of the walls. He bent down so his lips were pressed against the shorter boy's ear and whispered, "You"

Naruto's face ignited in a blush, before he turned and smirked at the raven, "That can be arranged" That was all the invitation Sasuke needed.

He captured Naruto's lips in a different kiss then yesterday, for yesterday the kiss they had shared had been innocent, this one was far from it. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and was immediately granted access to the hot cavern, he rubbed his tongue along the blonde's and had to bite back a moan when the younger boy began to suck on his slick appendage. The other boy's taste was intoxicating, he had to will himself not to allow his fangs to elongate. They had to break away for air, but that didn't stop Sasuke from kissing the tanned flesh of the boy's neck.

Sasuke decided that he couldn't be satiated with the mere taste of this boy, he reached down in between them to the hem of Naruto's shirt and lifted it ever so slightly, he ran his fingers over the slender hips of his blonde and reveled in the softness of his skin. When Naruto showed no sign of discomfort he became bolder.

He placed his knee in between Naruto's legs and began to rub the half hard member and smirked when he received a moan. Just as their actions were becoming more heated they bother heard the unmistakable 'click' of a lock being unlocked. "Shit" Naruto whispered and grabbed Sasuke and practically threw him into one of the bedrooms that were connected to the hallway, and slammed the door behind the raven. Sasuke listened, from inside the room, as Naruto and his roommate conversed for a few moments before he heard the door close again.

Naruto opened his bedroom door to find Sasuke lounging comfortably on his bed. "Orange?" Sasuke questioned obviously referring to the comforter he was on.

Naruto shrugged before sitting beside the raven, "It's my favorite color" Sasuke smirked, "It suits you" Sasuke hoisted Naruto up and placed him so he was straddling the older boys hips. Naruto didn't fight but just rested his hands on the raven's chest. "Where'd your roommate go?"

Naruto smiled, "He went to go hang out in your dorm with Neji!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And why are you so excited about that?"

Naruto rolled is eyes, "Because that means that Gaara likes him! I don't think he's ever had a crush on anyone ever! So this is a pretty big deal.." Sasuke chuckled and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen into Naruto's face behind his ear, "If you say so"

**-LINE NOT WORKING-**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously if I don't get any reviews I'm not gonna update! **

**And sorry this was so short but like I said I was unmotivated**


	5. Hurting

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy the new chappie!**

**Please review when you're done reading! I would greatly appreciate it!**

**-line-**

Naruto yawned, he hadn't exactly been getting much sleep lately. It had about a month and a half since the new students had arrived and Sasuke and Naruto had made it a habit of staying up to all hours of the night just talking and laughing . **(a/n: and sometimes playing around –smirks- if you know what I mean)**

Naruto yawned again, and then peered at his dark companion, _No matter how late we stay up he never seems to be tired the next day. _Sasuke turned, feeling the gaze of the shorter boy on him, and locked eyes with the blonde. Naruto blushed and turned back to the front, ashamed at being caught in the act of staring.

Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship was an interesting one. They weren't exactly dating, like Kiba and Hinata, but they weren't friends with benefits either. In truth the only ones who knew about their little rendezvous' were Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru. Naruto had naturally told Gaara, him being his best friend and all, who had told Neji, who the red-headed boy had become quite fond of. And Shikamaru, being a genius, had figured it out on his own.

Naruto sighed as he left his class with Sasuke on their way to lunch. He watched as many a girl came up and offered love confessions to the stoic raven, _I wish I could just tell these bitches to back off! He's mine for fucks sake! Why can't Sasuke and I just be boyfriends? Everything would be so much simpler that way!_ Naruto was abruptly pulled out of his musings, however, when something grabbed onto his sleeve and harshly yanked him to the left to avoid collision with an open classroom door.

"Watch where you're going idiot" Naruto nodded in response. Something that Naruto had come to realize was that the insults that Sasuke and himself threw at each other no longer held any venom, instead, names like 'dobe' and 'teme' were used by one to address the other, sorta like nicknames.

"You've been abnormally quite today" Naruto smiled knowing that what Sasuke really wanted to say was, 'Are you okay?' but his pride had once again gotten in the way.

Naruto watched as Kankuro and Shino entered the cafeteria, hand-in-hand, and felt a pang of jealousy, not towards either boy but towards what they had. _Is it so wrong for me to want something like that? I don't think so. It seems like everyone around me has someone to love that'll love them back, Shino, Kankuro, Kiba and Hinata are dating. Temari has a crush on that boy Shikamaru and he seems interested in her as well, not to mention that Gaara and Neji seem really close lately…_

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Naruto rolled his eyes as his pink haired friend ran up to their table and sat down next to Sasuke, "Oh hey Naruto" she added as an after thought, noticeably less enthusiastic. He didn't bother to respond seeing as she had already begun a one-sided conversation with the handsome boy beside her. Ino had long since given up on the raven haired boy, there was only so many times she could handle being shut down. She had instead shifted her focus on Shikamaru but Naruto doubted that she was his type.

"—so do you wanna go with me?" Sakura finished, Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Sakura shifted her hopeful eyes off of Sasuke to answer her confused friend. "Haven't you heard Naruto? There's a dance this weekend! To get in you have to have a date! So Sasuke-kun will you go with me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, then shifted his gaze to Naruto and then back to Sakura, "Fine" Naruto's eyes widened a faction and he felt his heart crack but he quickly schooled his face into an expression of happiness as Sakura squealed, jumped up, embraced both of them and ran off to, no doubt, find Ino.

"Shit" Naruto said with fake horror, "I forgot I had to do something for that thing! You'll be okay right? You know your way around now so you'll be fine! I probably won't be in class for the rest of the day, so will you tell our teachers? Thanks! See you bye!" And he ran off without waiting for a response.

**-line-**

Naruto panted as he leaned against the door of his room, he had run all the way, a full out sprint, from the cafeteria to his dorm. _How could he do that? He just accepted like I meant nothing to him at all! _Naruto felt tears begin to fall down his face as he walked to his bed and buried his face in a pillow, _I honestly thought he cared, I'm so naïve, he could have anyone he wants! Why would he settle for me? _

Naruto looked up when he heard hesitant knocking at his door. He quickly got up and glanced in the mirror, to make sure he didn't look like he'd just been crying, before answering the door.

"Temari? Wha—" An extremely distraught Temari interrupted him, "I-Is my brother here by an-any chance?"

"No he's not, but T **(1)** what's the matter you look like you're about to cry!" As he said this tears began to well up in her eyes but she put on a fake smile nonetheless, "It's nothing I'll just come back later then" She was about to turn and leave when Naruto caught her wrist, "If your looking for a brother's support, you know you always have it in me…" Her eyes softened at his words before she burst into tears.

"Oh Naruto! I like him so much and I really thought he liked me too but then he just accepts Ino's invitation like I mean nothing to him at all! I don't understand him! Why would he do something like this to me?!"

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, he was shocked to see strong-headstrong-Temari reduced to a blubbering mess, he motioned for Temari to enter his dorm, "You mean Shikamaru?" He said as they sat down on the couch in front of their TV. "Yes!" Naruto frowned, _I thought that he liked her as well._

Naruto smiled weakly at her, "I guess you and I are in the same boat then, aren't we?" She wiped her tears away with a tissue that Naruto had gotten her, "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed and began to retell the incident that had happened at lunch.

"That bitch!" Naruto chuckled as Temari's 'how-dare-you-hurt-my-loved-ones!' instincts kicked in, "Which one? Sakura or Sasuke?"

"Both!" She sighed, "And you know what the worst thing about all this is?" Naruto shook his head, "This dance is supposed to be amazing and we're not going to be able to get in because we don't have dates!" Naruto nodded but then stopped.

"Not necessarily!" Naruto kneeled down in front of Temari who remained seated on the couch and placed one of his hands over his heart and took Temari's hand in the other, "Beautiful Princess Temari" Temari laughed at this, "Please do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the up coming ball" Temari schooled her face and answered in mock-seriousness, "Why of course Prince Naruto! I would be delighted to be your date!" They both turned as they heard coughing behind them, to see Gaara and Neji with identical confused, though Garra's was more horrified then confused, expressions on their faces.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?" Temari and Naruto looked at each other, mentally agreeing that they didn't want anyone else to know about their little predicament. "Nothing baby brother! I'll see you guys later!" and with that said she exited the room.

Gaara turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "What? She's your sister you should be able to understand her by now!" And with that Naruto left as well.

**-line-**

**(1) I've decided that Naruto will give Temari the nickname of 'T' in my fanfic**

**Wow I'm not going to lie but that was the shortest suckiest chapter I've written to far! I blame the fact that school and field hockey practice are sucking all the creativity out of me! Ok well I promise to update soon and with longer chapters if yall review! **

**Next time: The dance! Sasuke and Shikamaru's jealousy! Until next time! Ja ne!**


	6. Claiming

**Hello Everybody!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chappie XD**

**-line-**

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, "Come on T! We're going to be late!"

"It's easier for guys to get ready; all you have to do is throw on clothes and poof! You're ready to go!"

It was eight o'clock, precisely when the dance was supposed to start. Naturally both Temari and Naruto were running a bit late.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" Temari stepped out of her room sporting a cute purple skirt and a plane white tank. Instead of wearing her hair like she usually did, in the four spiky pigtails, she was wearing it down so it framed her face prettily.

"Finally!" Naruto replied. He wasn't looking half bad himself. He chose to wear a pair of dark wash jeans that were tight on his butt and flared out as they got lower. And on top he had on a simple blue button up, unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath.

Naruto's face split into a large grin, "Let's go wild!"

**-line-**

When they arrived the party was in full swing. They were both surprised to see that there was no adult supervision. Naruto smirked and glanced at the girl beside him, "Stick to the plan"

Temari smirked back, "Of course" with that she turned and disappeared into the crowed of grinding adolescents.

"Hey Naruto!" He turned to see a beaming Sakura dragging a displeased Sasuke by the arm towards him. Naruto took a deep breath in, _Show time. _"Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme…"

"Are you just getting here?" The pinkette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Oh…so who did you end up bringing?"

"Temari—"

"Oh I just knew you two would get together eventually!" She squealed, "I mean it was kinda obvious! Why else would you spend so much time around Gaara!"

Naruto sighed while shaking his head and turned to Sasuke, "She's drunk, isn't she?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn"

Naruto glared but he quickly schooled his emotions, _If I want the plan to work I can't let him get to me so easily, _"Whatever, she's your problem now teme"

Sasuke looked taken aback, "Dobe, she's _your _friend—"

Naruto countered, "Ahh but she's _your _date. So I guess I'll see you later!" And before Sasuke could retaliate he disappeared into the crowed.

**-line-**

Sasuke was mad, scratch that, Sasuke was pissed. The dance was already three quarters of the way over and he had yet to dance with a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed dobe. Instead he was forced to watch as others, as in _not him_, danced and flirted with what was rightfully _his._ And he could do nothing about it because this little pink-haired _leech _refused to relinquish him from its evil little grasp.

He only agreed to go with Sakura to see what Naruto's reaction would be. At first he had been thrilled by the jealousy and hurt he saw emit from the blonde because they meant that Naruto was his but now he was greatly regretting this decision.

When he saw Naruto earlier that night he couldn't provoke him into a rage like he usually could. _Do I not have as much power over him as I thought? _

He forced himself to contain an animalistic growl as he watched a black-haired boy come up behind Naruto and grind into the dobe's ass. Naruto just laughed and kept dancing even though he was now sandwiched in between two people. Sasuke didn't mind the girl that was dancing, in front, with the blonde because she was obviously one of his friends but the boy behind him was getting on his last nerve.

He finally snapped as he watched the black-haired boy lift the blonde's shirt ever so slightly to graze his fingertips along tanned, toned abs.

**-line-**

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!! I'm going to get raped at a freaking school dance! Who cares about making Sasuke jealous! I'm getting the hell outa here!_

But before Naruto could proceed with his silent threat he felt the hands in question vanish from his person along with the body they belonged to. Seconds later he felt them being replaced with a more familiar, more welcome one. "Sasuke" he breathed in relief.

"You seemed to have gotten yourself in a little predicament there dobe" Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat, "I didn't need your help" Naruto stated rudely.

The raven chuckled darkly, "But didn't you?" Naruto felt himself being whirled around until he was now facing Sasuke, flushed against the other's body, their hips still swaying and grinding to the pulse of the music.

Naruto gulped and fought hard to form coherent sentences whilst maintaining eye contact with the taller boy. "No!" Not exactly a sentence but it was the best he could do with Sasuke's smoldering eyes turning his brain to mush.

Sasuke chuckled again and with his chest pressed so close to the blonde's, Naruto could literally _feel_ the vibration caused by the action. "Well if it wasn't bothering you I could always go get him…"

Naruto eyes widened and he unconsciously pressed himself closer, if that was even possible, to Sasuke's chiseled body. "No, that's s okay! Really, you don't have to do that!"

Sasuke positioned his head next to the blonde's ear so Naruto couldn't see the smirk that had blossomed on his face. "It would be no trouble at all, he's right over there, let me go get him" Sasuke stopped their dancing and made to walk to the other side of the dance floor"

Naruto sighed and glared at the bluenette, "Okay, okay teme! You win! I needed your help, there happy?"

Sasuke smirked and swept Naruto back into his arms and began their synchronized rhythm of grinding hips yet again, "Very..."

"Oh and Naruto..." Said boy looked up and was captured in sinful eyes, "Don't ever try to make me jealous again, you _belong _to me and no one else" It was said with unquestionable finality.

Naruto smirked, "I suppose I don't mind belonging to you, as long as you belong to me as well" Sasuke chuckled and brushed is lips over the shorter boy's and then whispered, "Deal"

**-line-**

After the dance ended Naruto invited Sasuke to go on a walk with him and, naturally, Sasuke excepted. "Where exactly are we going dobe?" They were both now deep in the forest surrounding Konoha, definitely not the romantic stroll Sasuke had imagined.

"Patience teme! You'll see when we get there!" Naruto replied excitedly.

"Here we are!" Naruto said as he pulled back some foliage to reveal one of the most amazing things Sasuke has ever seen.

"Unbelievable" Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look away from the two enormous stone statues on either side of the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen. "I know! It's pretty awesome, right!?"

"What is this place?"

"It has a lot of names really, but most call it 'The Valley of the End'" Naruto said knowingly, happy for once that he knew something that Sasuke didn't.

"And why is it called that?" Sasuke questioned, finally tearing his eyes from the magnificence in front of him to regard the blonde.

"Konoha was founded millions and millions of years ago by that man," Naruto pointed to one of the stone statues, "who defeated that man" Naruto pointed to the other man now, "for the title of Hokage"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, "They fought each other for the title of _principle_ at our school?"

Naruto gave Sasuke an incredulous look, "You know Sasuke for a genius you're pretty dumb" Sasuke glared but motioned for Naruto to continue, "The title of Hokage is given to the most powerful being in the village as to protect it from those who wish to hurt it. But to answer your previous question the principle of the academy usually is the Hokage"

"Aren't the human villagers a little angry to know that their being governed by a slayer?" Naruto sighed, "They don't exactly _know_, but its for the best that they don't"

Sasuke nodded and regarded the towering figures, "So those two slayers—"

"Only one's a slayer the other's a vampire" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Don't you see S'ke? That's what made this battle so important!" Naruto stretched his arms wide as to emphasize his point, "If The First hadn't won, Konoha wouldn't be a slayer oriented village instead it would be like Otagakure!"

Sasuke nodded in understanding and turned to observe the statue of the vampire, "Who was he?" he questioned obviously indicating the loser of the great battle.

Naruto scrunched his face in concentration and Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile flit across his features at the adorable act, "I think his name was Mandara, Mandara Uchiha"

Sasuke froze, "Did you say Uchiha?"

"Yeah! Please tell me you know who the Uchihas were?" Sasuke, who was still in shock at learning about his ancestors role in creating Konoha, didn't say anything and Naruto took his silence as a negative, "Geeze S'ke! You live under a rock? The Uchihas were the most profound vampire clan that ever existed but a few couple thousand years ago one of them went completely insane and _slaughtered _the rest"

Sasuke shivered and couldn't stop the images from resurfacing:

'_**Foolish little brother, you couldn't save them, and you know why? Because you are weak and lack hatred! So run, run and cling to your pathetic existence and when you have acquired the power that I have only then may you come before me..'**_

"Sasuke! Sasuke? Are you okay?" The raven focused back to reality and was met with worried blue eyes, "I'm sorry! I didn't know the story would scare you that badly!"

Sasuke blinked back the images, _I need, I need a….distraction_. Sasuke's eyes flitted to the boy who was still fretting over him and abruptly pushed him to the ground.

"Sas—?" A pair of warm, moist lips efficiently cut him off.

When Sasuke was sure Naruto wouldn't struggle he immediately opened his mouth to allow his slick appendage to pry its way into the unsuspecting blondes hot cavern. Sasuke allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Naruto, just pure, simple Naruto. His smell, his feel, his _taste, _Sasuke loved it all. When he felt the images fade back into the recesses of his mind he took his lips, albeit reluctantly, from Naruto's.

Naruto gasped for air and breathed it in greedily, "Jesus S'ke! You trying to suffocate me? For a couple moments there I thought you weren't going to let me breathe!"

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair, "Its getting late dobe, we should head back" Naruto nodded and accepted the hand that was offered and was heaved up by the taller boy.

Naruto took his eyes off the retreating back of his soon-to-be-lover **(a/n: XD) **and threw one final glance at the statue of Mandara Uchiha before following Sasuke out of the valley. He knew full well that the story wasn't what got Sasuke so frightened it was the _name,_ the name Uchiha.

**-line-**

**There you go! The next chappie! Please Review or I won't update!**

**Oh and I'm also taking a poll! If you want me to up the rating so I can write a Lemon please tell me! Otherwise I'm just going to keep it like this...Oh and I'm taking another poll: If yall choose for me to write a Lemon do you want it all SasuNaru or do you want some NaruSasu put in there as well?**


	7. Sparring

**I am so, so, so, so, so X10000000, sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! My education has quite literally taken over my life and to top it off my school is putting on this play thing and every girl in my grade has to participate (it's really fun but it takes up the little free time that I have!) **

**With out further ado here's the latest chappie!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was awoken rather abruptly by frantic pounding on his bedroom door in the early hours of this fine Sunday morning.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You good for nothing, mother fucking, piece of—!" The enraged female voice was cut off by a much calmer more masculine voice, "Naruto you might want to come out, I don't think I can stop her from breaking down the door, you _know _we can't afford those kinds of repairs…"

_Gaara? _Naruto's mind still hadn't caught up to him as he slowly opened his door, only to be tackled by an _extremely _pissed blonde.

"Where the _fuck _did you go?! So much to sticking to the plan! We were supposed to dance with each other until Shikamaru and Sasuke got jealous! You completely _ditched _me you son of a—!"

Finally able to form coherent sentences through the shaking the older blonde was subjecting him to, Naruto cut her off mid rant, "Oh god Temari! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Its just that Sasuke looked so hot and his eyes, oh god Temari his _eyes_, you should have seen the was they _smoldered_—"

"I'm glad everything worked out for you Naruto" She said in a voice that was below subzero.

"T don't be like that!" She ignored him and kept walking, "I swear we'll make a better plan!" She stopped and Naruto smiled, "and this time I won't fall through"

She raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

He grinned "Promise!"

They both looked up as Gaara cleared his throat form where he was standing, leaning against the door jam, "You two want to tell me what's going on?"

Temari grinned, "Don't worry about it baby brother it doesn't concern you…"

Gaara's eye twitched, "We're the same age!"

"Oh contraire ittle wittle baby brother, _I _was born three months before _you_. That makes me _older_!" Gaara rolled his eyes but nonetheless dropped the sensitive subject. Naruto laughed as he watched the two siblings leave his room but all mirth was swept from his face as he glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit! I'm so late!!!"

**

* * *

**

_Where the hell is that dobe? It's been over an hour since he was supposed to—_

"Sasuke!" Said boy was cut off mid thought by the object of his musings, "Where the hell have you been? You look like you just woke up"

"Haha…" Naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck in his trademark manner.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You overslept, didn't you?"

"No! I'm just running a bit late is all!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter, "Whatever idiot, I'm just here to spar"

Naruto smirked, "Excellent! What will we be sparing with? Weapons and powers? Just powers? Oh I forgot you don't have any! Just weapons then? How about jutsus and chakra? Should they be in or out? Or we could try—!"

He was cut off by a pale hand covering his mouth, "How about just weapons" Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand as Naruto attempted to bite it off. "Sounds good to me!"

They made their way to the supply shed on the edge of the training field, "Sasuke," Naruto began while shuffling through the pile of weapons looking for the perfect tool at which to destroy the sexy boy beside him, "I know you're new here so you probably don't know…" he trailed off as he tested that balance of the blade in his hand before throwing it away and picking up a shuriken.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow for Naruto to continue but did not lift his eyes from the katana he was inspecting.

"You probably don't know," Naruto continued after discarding the shuriken as well and picking up a pair of kamas, "that if we want to fight we have to have a supervisor, you know to make sure we don't kill each other…"

Sasuke smirked and finally looked at Naruto after successfully scrutinizing the katana and finding it worthy to partake in this fight, "I think you mean to make sure _I _ don't kill _you_" Naruto growled at that comment but didn't look up, "And usuratonkachi, I may be new but I'm not an idiot" Sasuke ignored the skeptical sound that emitted from Naruto's throat, "our _supervisor_" he spat out the word, "is over there"

Naruto looked up, genuinely interested in seeing the star-struck girl that Sasuke had charmed into watching their match.

It was safe to say he was legitimately surprised when, instead of some crazy fangirl, he saw a _man_ standing directly across from them on the other end of the training field, reading what looked like a manga.

Naruto recognized him immediately because of the mask that obscured half his face and the interesting eye-patch that covered his left eye, _That's the teacher that arrived with Sasuke. I wonder why Sasuke got _him _to watch?_

Naruto nodded, finally settling on the katana before voicing his thoughts, "Why did you get a teacher to watch?" He frowned a bit as he voiced his next question, "I-I don't go berserk when I don't tap in to my irregular chakra, I swear I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was safe for you—"

"Dobe" Sasuke quickly cut him off when he realized where this conversation was going, "I didn't enlist the supervision of a teacher for my protection, it was for yours…"

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "You're not the only one that can get carried away in the heat of battle"

Naruto's frown deepened, _ He told me that he hadn't yet discovered his power, does he really think anything he can do would be able to hurt me? What is it that he isn't telling me?_

He didn't get a chance to voice any of these questions to Sasuke as he was already standing in the middle of the field waiting, in a battle stance, for Naruto to make the first move…

**

* * *

**

They had been parrying for hours, neither able to get a solid hit on the other. They were both breathing heavily and sporting numerous cuts, knicks, and bruises, but nothing serious enough to keep the other down.

Kakashi glanced up from his book and smirked, _Sasuke rarely finds someone who is able to draw him in battle. It's been ages since I've seen him not use his acquired powers or the Sharingan in a fight, its good to see that he hasn't become completely fighting-retarded without them. _

He switched his focus to the other boy—Naruto, _What an interesting boy, I would expect no child here to be able to ward off Sasuke, even if he wasn't using his abilities, for this long. And the fact that _Sasuke_ of all people actually seems to have taken a liking to him speaks volumes to his character. And here I was thinking that Sasuke would never be able make friends. _He laughed at his own joke and went back to reading his porno.

_This little dobe! He's good, Who would've thought he'd be able to last this long against _me_! The damn idiot can take a hit like its nothing at all! Its that damn regeneration power! Little fucker said no powers…_

_Damn, damn, damn! Why can't I hit that stupid teme? He's so fast, its like I'm about to get a hit and then its like he reads my moves! Is that even possible? _Naruto was getting frustrated, _If I could just get him down, break his footing I could win!_

"Alright kiddies, not that this isn't oh-so-interesting but I really think you two have had enough for today…" Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"I think—"

"Ah, ah, ah Sasuke, did I ask you what you think?" Naruto snickered at this, "What I say goes, now go back to your dorms, shower and don't be late for dinner!" With that he burst into a cloud of smoke and vanished.

"What a strange guy…what do you think he's smoking?" Sasuke couldn't stop the upward twitch of his mouth at Naruto's voiced opinion.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it has to be pretty strong…"

**

* * *

**

"No, no, no, no, NO! Absolutely not!"

Sasuke glared down at his resistant little boyfriend, "Why not Naruto?"

"I am _not _taking a shower with you!" A bright red Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs. Sasuke made an act of cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger before responding, "You still haven't given me a _why_, dobe"

"Because, because…"

Sasuke smirked, "Its only logical Naruto-_chan_" Said blonde glared at the offensive honorific , "If I were to walk all the way back to my dorm then I'd be late for dinner, which is precisely what Kakashi told me not to do…"

"Since when do you do what you're told!"

Sasuke put on a show of mock hurt, "Naruto are you saying that I would stoop so low as to disobey a teacher?"

Naruto sighed, "I really have no chance of winning this argument, do I?"

"None at all"

Naruto smirked, "Then follow me…"

**

* * *

**

**Ohhhhh I'm so evil! Can you believe I just cliff-hangered (not a real word :P) you??? If you guys review I promise to update really, really soon!!!!**


	8. Tasting

**Wow I haven't updated this in like forever!!!!**

**xoxo enjoy! XD**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

"_No, no, no, no, NO! Absolutely not!"_

_Sasuke glared down at his resistant little boyfriend, "Why not Naruto?"_

"_I am __not __taking a shower with you!" A bright red Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs. Sasuke made an act of cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger before responding, "You still haven't given me a __why__, dobe"_

"_Because, because…"_

_Sasuke smirked, "Its only logical Naruto-__chan__" Said blonde glared at the offensive honorific , "If I were to walk all the way back to my dorm then I'd be late for dinner, which is precisely what Kakashi told me not to do…"_

"_Since when do you do what you're told!"_

_Sasuke put on a show of mock hurt, "Naruto are you saying that I would stoop so low as to disobey a teacher?"_

_Naruto sighed, "I really have no chance of winning this argument, do I?"_

"_None at all"_

_Naruto smirked, "Then follow me…"_

Naruto POV

I have no idea what possessed me to actually take a shower with Sasuke. I must have gotten hid harder then I thought during our match.

I was broken out of my thoughts as two arms trapped me between them as they placed themselves on either side of my head. I glared up at their owner, "I hate you." The statement had no real bite behind it, no matter how much I wished it did.

Sasuke's smirk grew larger, if that was even possible, at the obvious blush that adorned my face. I was desperately trying to avert my eyes to avoid further embarrassment. But I found as I looked down I was met with a much more embarrassing predicament; I was now staring at Sasuke's…stuff.

My face erupted in an even more prominent blush then it had, had before and it only deepened as I heard Sasuke chuckle in my ear. "You need to relax, its just me after all."

Sasuke's words struck me as I found them to be completely true, this was _just_ Sasuke; my boyfriend, my best friend, my soon to be _lover _even…I really had nothing to be embarrassed about at all.

It was strange how, even though Sasuke and I had only known each other for a short amount of time, we were able to connect with one another so well. It was like we were meant to be.

I followed a water droplet down Sasuke's chest and watched it settle on his six pack before meeting his gaze. The water clung to his bangs and dripped off his nose onto my face. I smiled at the sensation and leaned up to meet his lips with mine.

At first the kiss was gentle and loving but the longer it continued the more heated it got, soon it wasn't just an innocent brush of our lips but a full on tongue war. We fought back and forth neither willing to give up our mouths to be taken by the other.

He soon grabbed my hair painfully and tilted my head back, using his height to his advantage. I growled deep in my throat as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I was unable to get it out.

He tasted _good_, better then anything that had ever passed through my lips before, I unconsciously began to suck on his tongue bringing it even further into my mouth, accepting defeat to him, at least for now.

I felt a burning in my lungs and realized that I was suffocating, nevertheless I was slow in removing my lips from his. A single strand of saliva connected our mouths as we pulled away, breathing deeply in through our noses to fill our neglected lungs.

I looked up at him again ready to start another round before an insistent banging was heard from the bathroom door. "You two better finish up in there, dinner will be served in a few minuets." The emotionless drawl of my roommate was barely heard over the shower but I answered anyway.

"Alright Gaara, we'll be out in a few!" I waited until I heard the shuffling of footsteps and the closing of the front door before speaking again.

"I guess we'll have to finish this up later." He nodded in response before resting his head on the tile next to mine.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes at his monosyllable reply.

"Lighten up you only have to wait throu—Holy shit!" I was cut off as a burst of ice cold water suddenly burst from the shower head. I shivered as I felt the freezing water slide down my back, "W-What d-did you d-do that f-for, teme!"

He chuckled darkly in my ear, once again, before responding, "I had to calm us down, we both had little…problems." I blushed and looked down to make sure that my 'little problem' was taken care of.

* * *

After we had gotten out of the shower we both got dressed, Sasuke borrowing clothes that were to big for me.

We ended up being only a few minuets late for dinner. As we walked in no one seemed to notice and I smirked at the accomplishment. "You must be lucky S'ke," He raised an eyebrow at his new nickname, "Every other time I've tried to sneak into dinner late I've always gotten cau—"

"Yo." I practically jumped out of my skin as the voice whispered in my ear. I whirled around and came face to face with the same teacher that had supervised our match. I raised an eyebrow as I saw who was with him.

"Iruka-sensei? Why are you hanging out with this weirdo?"

Iruka just sighed and held up his hand, I was taken aback when I saw a handcuff around his wrist. I followed the chain with my eyes and was even more surprised when I saw the other side connected to the perverted teacher.

"What the hell?" My question went unanswered as the strange teacher decided to ignore me.

"I thought I told you two not to be late?" I could tell that he wasn't really mad because of the upside down 'U' his only visible eye was making.

"So sorry Kakashi-sensei," I looked to my side at my boyfriend who was still eyeing the handcuffs warily. "But while I was molesting Naruto in the shower I sort of lost track of time." He finished the statement with a smirk.

I groaned and smacked my forehead in disbelief, had Sasuke _really _just said that?

"What!?" Sasuke looked questioningly at Iruka-sensei as if he wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer the question or not. I quickly stepped in between my boyfriend and sensei to try and do some damage control.

"He was just kidding sensei! Sasuke has quite the retarded funny bone, its always getting him into—" I was cut off by Sasuke who grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back to display as much as my neck as he could. He then proceeded to _bite_ down, hard enough to draw blood.

And then all hell broke loose.

Not only did that weird teacher—Kakashi—have to restrain Iruka from attempting to throttle the teme but the entire dinner hall also erupted in fangirl squeals.

End Naruto POV

* * *

Begin Sasuke POV

It was hard, extremely, _hard _not to elongate my fangs and inject him with my venom when I tasted his blood. It was so good that it was almost _orgasmic_. I've never tasted anything like this, no blood has ever been this sweet.

I forced myself to release my mouth from his neck but I nevertheless kept a hold on him from behind. I kept my eyes hidden beneath my bangs, they were no doubt red with bloodlust.

I could here that teacher of Naruto's shouting something at me but I didn't care to listen, I was to busy restraining myself from jumping the boy currently in my grasp. I tightened my grip on his hips and was thankful that he was too preoccupied to notice.

This was not good, I knew that if I tried to move even an inch I would loose the little control I had at the moment. I wanted—no _needed_ to mark this boy as my mate. Inject him with my venom so he would be forever mine.

Everything had calmed down a bit since my public display of affection, but I didn't dare look up. I could still hear Naruto placating the brown haired teacher. Suddenly there was a presence behind me—Shikamaru.

"You need to calm down Uchiha." It was whispered so subtly that I barely caught it. I growled in the back of my throat and forced myself not to bare my teeth.

And as quickly as the presence appeared it vanished.

I needed to leave the room, otherwise I would blow our cover very soon. As long as Naruto stayed with me I'd be able to keep control, his scent was driving me mad but it was the only thing that was keeping me grounded.

"Naruto." He broke off mid-sentence and turned to me questioningly, "I'm suddenly not feeling to well, will you come with me to get some fresh air?" I forced my voice to remain as aloof as it always was. I was proud of myself for betraying nothing.

"Yeah sure…" I could tell that he wanted to ask a question but was glad when he didn't. There were only so many coherent sentences I was going to be able to form before I went berserk.

I walked out of the dinning hall as quick as I could without gaining to much attention, Naruto trailing not far behind.

When we reached the outside I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes, willing the bloodlust away.

"Sasuke?" My senses were abruptly assaulted by the scent of Naruto. My breath hitched as it burned my throat and caused venom to fill my mouth. "Are you okay?" There was no disguising the worry in his voice as he gently tugged on my sleeve.

I struggled to respond but he made me so damn _thirsty_. His scent had never bothered me before, why was it effecting me so badly now? Was it a side effect of tasting his blood? I had only bitten down on his neck to show that teacher how much Naruto belonged to me.

A warm hand brushed it's fingertips across my forehead to remove the bangs from covering my eyes. I kept them closed so Naruto wouldn't be able to see that they had changed color. "Sasuke?" He repeated my name, this time louder. "Do you want me to get the nurse—?"

"No, I'll be alright. Just give me a few seconds." I cut him off quickly using as little words as possible.

I was practically salivating, it was hard, so very hard to keep myself under control. I slid down the wall I was leaning against and dragged Naruto down with me, settling him in my lap. I stuck my nose in his hair and inhaled as deeply as I could, forcing myself to endure the burning in my throat; if I was going to be with him then I needed to overcome this bloodlust.

With every breath I took it became easier and easier to breathe. The fire in my throat never went away, if anything it intensified, but I slowly became numb to it.

We had to of sat out there for at least and hour. I was surprised at how compliant Naruto was being.

I slowly opened my eyes when I was sure that I was in control and all the redness of the Sharingan had faded, "I'm sorry, I just felt a bit nauseous."

Naruto pulled his head from where it had rested, for the past hour, against my chest to look me in the eye. I could tell that he didn't believe me . He placed a hand on the side of my face before he answered, "Can you walk?"

I nodded and he got up and offered me a hand. I took it and allowed him to pull me up. He didn't release my hand after I had gotten up but I didn't mind. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going and instead chose to stare at the mark that I had left on his neck.

Why wasn't it healing? Naruto has a regenerative power so why wasn't it mending? Did I inject him with my venom? I felt my stomach drop—no I couldn't have done that to him! I had been careful not to inject anything!

I tightened my grip on his hand, I would never be able to forgive myself if I turned Naruto immortal against his will. Naruto would hate me if he knew what I was, what I was sent here to do.

I was brought out of my musings when we came to a stop. I blinked as I realized that we weren't back at the dorms, we were at the Valley of the End.

Naruto released my hand and turned to me, "Its time you told me what's really going on…"

* * *

**Will Sasuke tell Naruto the truth?? I guess you'll just have to read to find out!! Please reviewwwwww!**


	9. Accepting

**Whoooo here's the next chapter!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

_I was brought out of my musings when we came to a stop. I blinked as I realized that we weren't back at the dorms, we were at the Valley of the End._

_Naruto released my hand and turned to me, "Its time you told me what's really going on…"_

* * *

Naruto POV

If he understood my words he didn't show it on his face. I kept my eyes locked with his, waiting for a response.

"Dobe, what are you talking about?" I felt a stab of pain in my chest when he didn't immediately tell me what was going on, but I didn't give up. Even though I had only known Sasuke for a few weeks I knew when I was being lied to.

"Don't feed me that shit!" I smirked in triumph when he flinched at my words. I could tell he wanted to tell me, so what was holding him back?

End Naruto POV

Sasuke POV

I was disgusted with myself for flinching but for some insane reason the thought of having Naruto mad at me, and I mean truly furious with me, hurt me more then anything had in a long time.

I had, finally, realized why I felt so compelled to tell him my secret; because he was my mate. I had come to terms with this on our walk here but it was still a foreign thought to me.

Most vampires never find their mates, but of course _I _would, and _here_ of all places! I must be cursed.

"Naruto…" I didn't know what to say, I knew that if I lied to him it would kill me on the inside, but if I told him the truth he would kill me himself. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Sasuke, " I looked up, and was surprised to see Naruto much closer then he had been a second ago, "Please tell me what's going on! I hate it that you're keeping things from me!"

I stroked his face with the back of my hand, and smiled as he leaned into my touch. I slowly sat down against a tree and allowed him space in-between my legs to sit as well.

He sighed, "I've only known you for what? Two weeks maybe less? And for some god forsaken reason I can't stay away from you! I know your dangerous, _extremely _dangerous," He looked away from me as he said that and focused his attention on nervously picking at the grass beneath us, before continuing, "but, I feel safer with you then I have ever felt before."

He still didn't look at me after his little tangent. His bangs covered his eyes and obstructed them from my vision.

I took a deep breath, preparing to say more then I had in my entire life. "You're energetic, loud, and down right annoying. You make stupid comments that are better left in your head. You're impulsive and have no regard for your own safety."

He tensed with every reason I gave, and I couldn't help allowing my eyes to soften as I saw this, "And I hate you because you make me feel things that I thought I buried long ago."

He looked at me and I held his gaze, "Why Sasuke? I've always stopped myself from getting too attached to someone, but with you its different. The thought of loosing you…it _kills_ me!" I could tell he was as frustrated as I was. "I know you know the reason why I'm so--" he hesitated, "i-in _love_ with you, so tell me!"

His eyes searched mine desperately, trying to read me. I bowed my head and allowed my bangs to cover my eyes, "You're going to hate me, Naruto." I said it so softly that he had to lean towards me to hear it.

"That's impossible."

I took a deep breath. I would tell him the truth, not the whole truth, but as much as I could. He couldn't know of my mission, he could _never_ know of my mission. I looked directly into his eyes, his beautiful sky-blue eyes, and braced myself for the worst, "I'm a vampire."

At first I thought he didn't here me but soon his facial expression turned from impassive, to confused and then finally to disbelief. He suddenly sprung away from my grasp, as if I burned him, and didn't stop until there was a good five or six feet in-between us. I missed his warmth.

End Sasuke POV

Naruto POV

A vampire? He was a fucking _vampire_?? I felt my heart clench and my stomach drop unpleasantly. I couldn't—_wouldn't _believe it! Sasuke, _my _Sasuke just can't be a vampire.

I clutched my head as I recalled every fucking clue that I had stupidly ignored. I released my hair and stared at him, he wasn't looking at me. "W-Why are you here?" I hated myself for sounding so weak and broken.

"I'm here to learn about hunters…" His excuse was vague and I could tell he was leaving so much out.

"I want to know the whole fucking story, _leach_!" My heart broke when I saw him flinch as I insulted him. I balled my hands into fists and ignored the pain I felt as my nails left crescent shaped marks on my palms.

"I knew you would hate me if I told you," He looked up at me and his eyes bore into my intensely. "I never wanted you to fear me." I didn't back away when he stood up, or when he took a simple step closer.

"I'm not afraid of you, I could never be afraid of you." I was frustrated with myself when I felt all ill-intent towards Sasuke begin to fade from my body. Even though I knew what he was, I still couldn't hate him.

"And would you like to know why that is?" He took a few more cautious steps forward until he was only inches away.

"Yes." I liked how close he was, I truly did.

He reached up and cupped my cheek and for the first time I noticed how cold his body temperature really was. I didn't flinch away, the cool feeling against my heated skin felt soothing and I unconsciously closed by eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Vampires are bound to one person, and one person only. That person can be vampire, human, or hunter…You are my mate Naruto."

Mate. I liked it and I mentally kicked myself for liking it. "That explains why you fell for me so hard and so fast, but not why I did."

"Our souls are intertwined, Naruto. You must understand that living, now, without our other half's, would be nothing short of suicide. We are, quite literally, meant to be." I opened my eyes and was taken aback at the sensations that filled my stomach.

Hope. Happiness. Acceptance. Love.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him gently and was relieved when he kissed back with equal tenderness. I laced our finger together as I took his hands while we kissed. We broke apart and I rested my face against his neck and inhaled his familiar scent. When had our bodies become flush against each other?

"You still never answered my first question," I spoke into his neck, feeling safe and secure with his arms wrapped around me. "Why are you here?"

He tensed for a fraction of a second before he relaxed, "You are not in danger from me, Naruto, I will never hurt you." I nodded excepting his answer, for now at least.

I did notice, however, that he chose his words carefully; he said _I _wasn't in any danger from him…but what about everyone else? I had to be more alert from now on.

"Let's go back."

* * *

(Still Naruto POV)

I called to Gaara, when we arrived back at my dorm, but got no response. "He must be spending the night out." Sasuke nodded but I could tell that he could care less.

He decided to stretch out on my couch and I found him too tempting to resist. I quickly jumped on top of him to straddle his hips. He smirked as I leaned down and placed butterfly kisses up his neck. I felt him gently grasp a handful of my hair to guide me to his neglected lips.

I parted my lips and traced the outline of his mouth with my tongue. They parted almost immediately to release his own appendage to push my own back into my mouth so he could taste me. His hand released my hair and joined the other in grasping my hips.

I broke our kiss to moan as he ground his hips upward into my own, causing our erections to generate delicious friction. "Sa-Sasuke fuck!" I heard him chuckle darkly at my breathless incoherency.

He flipped us so we switched positions and ground his pelvis more forcefully against my own causing me to arch my back and let out a throaty moan. It was cut short, however, when he placed his lips back onto mine.

He began to kiss his way down my jaw until he reached my neck where he began to lick and tease the sensitive skin. I gasped and jerked when Sasuke suddenly threw himself away from me almost upsetting the coffee table that stood in front of the couch.

He pressed himself as close to the wall as he could get, and shut his eyes tight. His breathing was coming in even more irregularly then mine was and I felt worry consume me.

I was half way off the couch when he shouted at me to stay where I was. "Sasuke, wh—?!" My breath caught in my throat and I was unable to finish my question when he opened his eyes and fixed his gaze one me.

His is were red. Blood red.

"S-Stay there N-Naruto! Don't come any c-closer!" I could tell it was taking everything he had just to form those simple sentences.

I didn't do what he said and, instead, took a step closer, "Sasuke." I was almost to him when suddenly I was pinned against the wall.

I could feel his breath against my neck but I still felt no fear towards him.

"Why can't you ever do as you're told!" His voice sounded broken and it made me want to cry, "I don't want—I don't want to hurt you!" His voice was thick and cracked at the end.

"Then don't"

* * *

**Cliffy!! Bwahahahahahaahaaa!!! Review so I update faster :P**


	10. Tempting

**Warning: Lime XD**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_S-Stay there N-Naruto! Don't come any c-closer!" I could tell it was taking everything he had just to form those simple sentences._

_I didn't do what he said and, instead, took a step closer, "Sasuke." I was almost to him when suddenly I was pinned against the wall._

_I could feel his breath against my neck but I still felt no fear towards him._

"_Why can't you ever do as you're told!" His voice sounded broken and it made me want to cry, "I don't want—I don't want to hurt you!" His voice was thick and cracked at the end._

"_Then don't."_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9_

Sasuke POV

I was burning alive. His scent assaulted me with every shaky breath I took, his taste still blazed on my tongue, and, _oh God_, I could hear his pulse—_feel_ his pulse—with every beat of his heart. I couldn't escape, _he _couldn't escape. I was going to kill him, drain him till there wasn't an ounce of blood left in his body. My entire body shook in anticipation.

"Sasuke?" I halted in my dissent towards his neck. No, _no_! I refuse to kill him, I can't loose him. I forced my hands off his person and placed them on either side of his head, I couldn't drive them any farther away then that. "Its okay, S'ke, I trust you. You're stronger then you think. Give in to temptation, bite me, you'll be able to stop yourself before you suck me dry." I looked at him incredulously, "I trust you." He repeated again more forcefully.

Yes, one taste couldn't hurt—No! I'm not that strong, I wouldn't be able to stop myself! Doesn't he understand how dangerous this is? "How can you trust me so blindly?" I whispered throatily and I felt him involuntarily shiver as my icy breath caressed his ear, but if it was a shiver of pleasure or disgust, I don't know.

I felt him grip the hair at the back of my head, gently, before he began to guide me towards his neck, "This temptation will always be apart of our relationship. You _must_ overcome it if we are going to be together, and the only way for you to do that is if you give in to it."

I stared at the bronze flesh presented to me as I considered his words. I shook my head my nose brushing sensitive skin, "It's too dangerous, I can fight it—"

He cut me off, "No you can't. Sasuke, we were _only_ making out on the couch and you had to _throw_ yourself away from me just to get away from it! When we have sex, how the hell are you going to fight it then? Pull out mid-thrust and jump out a window? Come on." My hands, against my will, moved from there place on the wall to grip his hips, roughly, as he mentioned thrusting.

"You're making this very hard for me." I grit my teeth angrily. Did he have a death wish?

"I'm ready and willing, Sasuke, and I'm not afraid. This is going to have to happen eventually so why not get it out of the way now?" I licked his neck and he tilted his head back to give me more access. "My only request is that you don't inject me with any of your venom. I love you but I'm _not_ going to become a vampire." I chuckled once before regretfully giving in.

I elongated my fangs and plunged them into his neck. Blood filled my mouth and I felt him arch against me. I smirked when he moaned and gripped the back of my head more harshly. "Ahh Sasuke!" It wasn't a pain filled cry but a pleasurable one. I felt my self grow hard when I felt his own erection against my thigh.

I retracted my fangs from the first bite before making another, and another. Soon Naruto's neck was littered with my bites some deeper then others. His blood was _amazing_, by far the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. And with each mouthful of blood I drank the less intense the burning in my throat became. Naruto was rocking against me now, his straining erection begging for release.

My smirk widened and I began to rock back with equal force. God the friction and his blood and just _him_; I was in complete euphoric ecstasy. With a cry Naruto came hard, me following close behind. I licked the multiple puncture wounds to stop the bleeding. Naruto was right, now that I had fully satiated myself with his blood the burning had faded—It wasn't completely gone, but a hell-of-a-lot easier to deal with.

"Se-See told ya, you could do it…" I caught Naruto as he almost collapsed. "Sorry, I'm a little light-headed. We'll get it right next time."

I smirked, "There's going to be a next time?"

He gave me a dubious look, "Well _duh_! That felt fucking amazing, we are definitely doing it again!" I shook my head, but secretly couldn't agree more. "Aw gross, I'm all sticky!" I laughed at his expression as he frowned at his soiled pants. He seemed to be over his dizziness as he proceeded to, then, push away from me and head towards the bathroom.

I watched from the doorway as he began to undress. I couldn't help myself as I licked my lips, watching him peel each layer away. "Are you just gonna stand there and jack-off to me stripping, or join me?" I laughed again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

I quickly joined him and relaxed under the warm spray of the shower. "So, that really felt good?" I couldn't help asking, usually we have to hypnotize our prey to keep them from yelling out in pain, nothing ruins your apatite like your dinner screaming it's head off. But with Naruto…he was panting and groaning and _grinding_. I felt myself get hard just thinking about his body flush against mine as he ground his pelvis against me.

I heard chuckling to my right and turned to see Naruto staring amusedly at my little friend. "Jeez you're a horny bastard, you want me to take care of that for you?" He smirked seductively. I really didn't trust my own voice at the moment so I just nodded stupidly.

I watched as he got down on his knees and gently grasped my hips with both his hands, "Gag me and I swear to God I'll never do this again." I chuckled before suddenly hissing when I felt a warm tongue trace the head of my cock. I moaned loudly when he began to suck on just the tip, sampling my pre-cum. He took one of his hands off my hip to fondle my balls. He released the tip and dragged his tongue, slowly, down to the base of my member.

I was now painfully hard, "Stop playing, dobe." He chuckled in response his warm breaths hitting my incredibly sensitive erection causing me to growl. Without warning he engulfed my entire dick and swallowed. I groaned and fisted his hair forcing myself not to buck into his deliciously hot cavern. He chuckled again resulting in numerous vibrations that tickled and tormented my cock.

He began bobbing his head. In and out, in and out. I'd be surrounded then released, overwhelmingly hot then unbearably cold. It wasn't long before I whispered his name through clenched teeth and came. I watched as he swallowed all I gave him only allowing some to escape his pink lips. I moaned as he licked my seed from his bottom lip at a teasingly slow pace.

"Your turn." I said breathlessly as I pointedly motioned to his hardness. He suddenly blushed and looked away from me. I smirked, "What? You're perfectly fine with sucking me off but now when I offer to return the favor you get shy?" he glared at me for my mocking.

"Shut up and suck." I smirked and pressed him against the wall. I kissed him full on, biting his lips to gain access to his mouth. I tasted myself on his tongue and allowed Naruto to suck on my own appendage. I released him from the kiss, and while he gulped in much needed oxygen, I kissed down his throat reveling in all the marks I had left on him, Naruto never looked so completely _mine_.

When I reached his chest I circled a pert nipple with my tongue before biting down harshly. As he cried out, I gently and apologetically soothed the nub with my tongue causing him to sigh. After giving the right nipple the same treatment as the left I returned to his abused neck to lavish it with attention. I reached in-between us and began pumping Naruto's slick, neglected member. He was panting harshly now and I paused in my kissing to take in the sight of him.

Naruto was pressed flush against the wall, with his head turned, slightly, to the right and his eyes shut tight. A pale pink dusted his cheeks and his perfect lips were parted in pleasure as he panted my name. I palmed his cock to see his reaction and was pleased when he shouted a horse 'Sasuke' for everyone to hear.

"Yes, say my name loud. Let everyone know to whom you belong." He whimpered but my possessiveness didn't seem to bother him. Though, I knew if I ever said that when he wasn't so distracted I'd probably get a punch in the gut.

I kneeled down on the ground and continued to pump his member, I reached behind him to trace my pointer finger around that beautiful entrance he possessed. "S-Sasuke?" I looked up at him and saw slight fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, this'll feel good." I breached those guarding ring of muscles and reveled in Naruto's tightness around my finger. I searched only for a short while before finding that little bundle of nerves that I knew would make Naruto feel oh-so-good. "Sasuke!" God I could never get sick of hearing my name yelled like that. I replaced the hand that was pumping his manhood with my mouth and began sucking while mercilessly stroking his prostate at the same time. I added another finger and I smirked as he cried out. I greedily swallowed when he came, shouting my name the loudest he had all night.

He slid down the wall, his legs no longer being able to support him, and joined me on the shower floor. "That was—That was…Oh _God_."

I smirked and kissed him briefly, "You can just call me Sasuke...or master, whatever gets you off."

He glared halfheartedly, "Bastard." I smirked, his brow creased for a moment like he was deciding on something. He looked up at me and in a voice I didn't know he possessed asked; "What was that thing you did?" I raised my eyebrow at his vagueness. "You know…" He blushed, "Th-The thing with my ass."

Oh, _That _thing.

"I was fondling your prostate," I was proud of myself for saying it like it was the most normal thing in the world. He nodded in understanding while his mouth formed a cute little 'o'. I switched our positions so I was the one leaning against the wall and lifted him so he was straddling my lap. "Just think," I whispered, "How good are you gonna feel when, instead of my finger, I'm impaling you with my dick."

He shuddered and groaned, unconsciously grinding his ass into my semi-hard cock. He then gave a smirk that rivaled my own and whispered back, "How good are _you_ gonna feel when my virgin, _tight_, heat surrounds you as you take me over and over and over…" He trailed off and I growled before grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

Our kiss was cut short, however, when impatient knocking reverberated around the room. "Oi! You two better not start that up again, some people are _trying_ to sleep!" Naruto snickered into my chest.

"Sorry Gaara!"

"Yeah well 'sorry' isn't going to take away my nightmares." We heard faintly as Naruto's red-headed roommate walked away.

* * *

**Well there ya go! I hope you enjoyed the little limes I threw in there just for my loyal readers! Thanks for reading and Please review! **


	11. Breaking

**Whoo! Ok next chapter! Sorry for the delay!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto POV

A bead of sweat trickled down my face as I determinedly stared at the opposite end of the cafeteria. I was resolved not to make eye contact with the green, _lethal_, eyes that were currently trying to set me on fire. I swallowed verbally as the glaring intensified, I swear my eyebrows were beginning to get singed.

After about three more minuets of this I decided that my poor brows couldn't take much more and finally looked at my deranged roommate. "What?" His eyes narrowed more, if that was even freaking possible.

"Naruto," I gulped, "As you know I _barely_ sleep as it is, me being an insomniac and all, but when I do decide to sleep I don't appreciate being kept up to all hours of the morning by you and you're little boyfriend!" Everyone was now staring at us, startled by the fact that _Gaara_ was actually raising his voice.

"I'll tr-try not to be s-so loud, sorry Gaara." I don't think I've ever been more scared then I am right now.

I watched fearfully as Gaara smirked, "That's all I ask."

Okay, I'm officially freaked out. "I've gotta go…I guess I'll see you guys later then…" I quickly fled from the table.

I sighed when I got outside and stretched my tired limbs. Gaara wasn't the only one that my boyfriend had been keeping up, Sasuke had kept me up _every_ night since I had found out that he was a vam…Well, since I found out about his _uniqueness_.

Its not that I don't accept what he is, its just weird. I mean, I've been training the majority of my life to kill things—_people_ like him, and now I'm dating one? Way too weird. I sighed, I guess you can't help who you fall in love with, though, I must say that the concept of mates _really_ turns me on.

"Thinking about me?" I smirk and spin around to face my…best friend? Rival? Boyfriend? Lover? Mate? I've never really realized how many things he actually is to me.

"How could you tell?" He chuckled at my bluntness.

"When you think about me your eyes cloud over with lust before you start to drool."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed away from his embrace, "I do not!" He chuckled darkly and pinned me to a tree before starting to lick and nip my neck, "Nee Sas-Sasuke…not…here!"

"But I'm _hungry_." I unconsciously begin to grind myself into him in anticipation of him sinking his teeth into me.

"Not _here_, someone might see us!" He growled and slammed me against the tree. He withdrew from my neck, but kept me pinned.

I was taken aback by the sheer anger in his eyes, What had I done? "Why the _fuck_ does it matter if someone sees me ravishing you?" I blushed, "You _belong_ to me, its none of their business." My blush vanished and I glared at him before throwing a punch aimed for his face, one that he was just able to block at the last second.

"_Belong_ to you?! What the hell, Sasuke!? Is that all I am to you, a fucking piece of property?!" My shouting was beginning to attract the attention of wondering students, but I didn't care.

He gripped both my wrists and pinned them above my head, no doubt to ensure that I didn't try to hit him again. "You're not property, but you _are_ mine, accept it." His eyes flashed a dangerous red as I growled menacingly at him.

"Go fuck yourself!" I began to squirm and buck against him in attempt to get away but he just pressed his body closer to mine to halt my actions. I glared up at him, "I don't belong to anyone, least of all _you_."

He bared his teeth and released me but not before whispering in my ear, "We shall see." I blinked and he was gone. I glanced around worriedly to make sure no one saw his little disappearing act and was relieved to see that all the other students had chosen not to watch our little quarrel.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I don't know what had just come over me, I guess its just that I don't like being viewed as an object. Sure Sasuke and I had joked about it at the dance, saying that we belonged to each other…but a moment ago Sasuke's possessiveness had struck a cord in me.

I've worked so hard to become what I am today, and I did most of it all by myself. I've never needed anyone and then Sasuke comes along spouting shit about me being his damn _possession_? Who the hell does he think he is?! I slid down the tree, suddenly very cold.

Well _fuck_. It's only been thirty seconds and I already missed the bastard.

But really…why did he have to go and say that? Everything had been going so perfectly and then he had to just let _that_ slip out. Maybe its vampire nature…maybe all vampires are like that.

No. They're not _all_ like that! I mean look at Hinata! **(a/n: Duh…he's figured out that all the people that arrived with Sasuke are vampires.)** She _never_ acts that way! My hands balled into fists before I released them with a sigh. Why can't I ever stay mad at Sasuke?

"There you are Naruto!" I looked up to see the stupid, perverted, hermit heading my way. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Go away, I'm not in the mood."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Believe me if I had a choice I wouldn't want to spend my time around you either, brat. Tsunade sent me to get you."

I smirked at him, "You're still that drunk's bitch? I thought that the man was supposed to have the balls in the relationship?"

He glared at me before gripping the back of my shirt and dragging me towards the grandma's office.

**

* * *

**

I was in complete shock, as I made my way towards Sasuke's room. Tsunade's annual examination hadn't gone the way it usually did.

_Flashback_

"_So what's my diagnosis Grandma?" I was surprised when she didn't hit me for the jab at her age, but instead looked up from her chart with solemn eyes._

"_Kyuubi's chakra is eating away at your body."_

"_What? How is that possible?" My hands balled in to fists and a wave of panic swept over me._

"_You're irregular chakra is eating away at the seal your father placed on it."_

_My eyes widened, "My father placed a seal on my chakra?"_

_She sighed, "When you were born, your powers had already presented themselves, only the most powerful slayers receive their powers in the womb." My eyes widened even more as I absorbed this. "But you, being a baby, had no way to control this increase in your chakra, so your father placed a seal on you."_

"_But why is the seal breaking now?! Kyuubi is just another part of my psyche that I've created! Why can't I control him?!" I yelled frantically._

"_You can, Naruto. You've been suppressing Kyuubi ever since _that_ incident." I flinched, "You can't be afraid anymore, by constantly restraining you're powers your cutting off a piece of yourself. Your body can't handle—!"_

"_No! I don't need them! They only bring people pain! You say I'm strong enough but can you guarantee that I won't kill…again?" She looked down at me sadly._

"_We can train you in the Danger Room, you won't be able to break out of there, but Naruto," I looked up at her, "There is a risk, you've been containing your powers for so long that they've taken on a life of their own; an entity you call Kyuubi. If you choose to confront him…you could loose and he could gain control of your body."_

_I shook my head. "What choice do I have? If I don't confront him…I'm dead."_

_End Flashback_

Its funny, this afternoon I thought that Sasuke's possessiveness was the height of my problems, but now there's a chance that I could die? I can't handle this on my own.

I raised a shaky fist and knocked three times on Sasuke's door. I heard rustling from inside and then footsteps. I prayed that Sasuke would answer the door and not Neji.

I guess the gods took pity on me because when the door opened there was Sasuke in all his glory. I could tell by the way he glared at a spot right above my head that he was still pissed about earlier. "I don't really want to see you right now, and its not in your best interests for you to be around me either." He made to close the door but I stopped it with my hand.

"You were right, okay?! I belong to you! My body, my heart, _hell_ even my soul! I want you and Sasuke…right now I really need you." My voice cracked and I began to sob.

My eyes were clouded with tears so I wasn't able to see his expression but I'm sure it must have been funny. I clutched his shirt as he took me into his arms and said the thing that I desperately needed to hear.

"Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**Ok! Please review with any questions you might have!**


	12. Explaining

**Ok this is kinda an explaining chapter**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

A Few Months Later

Sasuke POV

He's been laying, with his head in my lap, for the past nineteen hours. I'm beginning to worry, though I would never show it, that he's never going to wake up. This training that they've been subjecting him to is taking an immense toll on his mind and body. I'm beginning to think that they're killing him faster then Kyuubi.

But worst of all is the fact that he won't let me help him. I know he's doing it for my safety, but doesn't he understand that watching him fade away his hurting me more then Kyuubi ever could?

I let my eyes wonder back to the sleeping teen. He doesn't rustle, doesn't even sigh or mumble like he used to while he slept. He just lays there, pale and motionless. I felt my grip tighten on him; he's fading from this world and there's nothing I can do about it.

Actually no, there is something I can fucking do. My Sharingan could help him more then Tsunade and that pervert ever could! But he's shutting me out, he refuses my help.

I'm loosing him.

"Sa-Sasuke?" My eyes snap to him immediately, "How long was I out this time?" He attempts to sit up but fails miserably. I chuckle as he settles for curling up in my lap.

"Around nineteen hours." He sighs but I can't see his expression because he's hidden his face in my thigh.

"Well at least its shorter then last time." His voice is muffled but I can hear the sorrow behind it. "Maybe I'm getting better?"

I sigh and pull him up into a sitting position so he's sitting cross-legged between my legs. "I'm sure you are."

My voice is blank and I'm sure it bothers him, but what can I say? I'm pissed. My lover refuses to let me help him, I've never felt so fucking powerless in my entire life. "S'uke, stop being an emotionless bastard."

His reprimand only causes me to become more frustrated. "You're dying, Naruto, and you won't let me help you at all."

"Sasuke, if you were to help me you'd only be hurt as well, if you were in my position would you allow _me_ to do something so stupid?" His voice was so tired. We had, had this conversation so many times that I'd lost count.

I let out an angry snort, "Don't be a hypocrite, Naruto. Are you telling me that if _I_ was dying you wouldn't attempt to save me because I told you not to?"

He looked stunned, "Well…I—um, that's different!"

I smirked, I had finally gotten him, "How is it different?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck in is signatory way, "I don't know, it just is."

I raised and eyebrow, "At least let me try, Naruto, if I can't do anything I'll back off."

He worried his lip between his teeth, and I suppressed the urge to take that same lip into my mouth. "Its not that I don't think that you'll be any help, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I scoffed, "You won't hurt me—"

"How the hell do you know?!" Pain. I saw so much pain in his eyes. "I've hurt people Sasuke." He was no longer looking at me, instead choosing to focus on his quivering hands. "I've killed people, Sasuke, _innocent _people. I won't allow you to die as well."

Naruto had killed people? No—Naruto could never hurt anyone. "No, Naruto, Kyuubi killed innocent people, not you."

He sniffed and I watched, horrified, as wet trails began to appear on his face. "No! I let him out! Its my fault they died!" He was shaking with suppressed sobs. "They were my friends, Sasuke. My very best friends, and I killed them."

He needed to let this out. If he didn't overcome this then how could he expect to defeat Kyuubi. "Tell me what happened, Naruto." His sobbing intensified, so I decided to ask something easier. "What were their names?"

Minuets ticked by before he finally answered.

"Sora, Temoguen, Isaribi and Sasame. **(1)**" He smiled as he said their names. "We all hated each other at first, I remember that I pushed Sora off the swings his first day at the orphanage because he sat in my seat during lunch…"

"Keep going." I didn't want him to stop, this was the first time Naruto had ever spoken to me about his past.

"I had the biggest crush on Sasame when I first met her, but she turned me down so often that it just became a habit after awhile." He laughed before getting serious again. "Temoguen and Isaribi were the weirdo's of the orphanage, they never played with anyone just sat in their corners. I didn't talk to either of them for five years because I was convinced they were aliens that wanted to eat my brain."

I smiled at him, that seemed like something Naruto would do. "So how did you become friends?"

He looked at me, his smile back in place. "The entire house went on a field trip to a national park. A bunch of us got separated from the chaperons, we wondered around for hours, getting ourselves thoroughly lost. I decided it would be a good idea to climb a tree to get a better look around and Sora, him being my rival and all, didn't want me to have all the glory of finding a way out of the woods."

He was getting really into the story by now, using all sorts of hand motions to make sure that I understood every detail.

"It had rained the previous night so the bark was slick, and all I remember was slipping and then Sora grabbing my wrist. We dangled about fifteen feet up, him hanging one-handed from the branch I had slipped off of. He didn't have a very good grip so we fell together only a few seconds later. We should have broken our necks but then Isaribi, Temoguen, and Sasame were there to break our falls."

He smiled at the end. "And ever since then we were inseparable, they used to call us the Five Biju." He laughed at his own joke.

"So what happened?" I asked very tentatively, the last thing I wanted was for him to start crying again.

His eyes started to water and I cursed myself for bringing it up again, he had been so happy...

"Sasuke, I swear o-one day I'll tell you, but right now I-I just can't deal with that memory."

I nodded, "I understand." I nuzzled my nose, soothingly, into his hair as he gently fell back to sleep.

I wonder how long it will be this time before he wakes up again.

* * *

**(1)- Those characters are real Naruto characters!**

**Thanks for reading, I know it was really boring but I had to get some of Naruto's past in there. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
